


Patience Is A Virtue, Anger Is Just Vice

by Laura_Sinele



Series: Fictober 2019 drabbles [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anger, Angry Kissing, Angry Kylo Ren, BAMF Armitage Hux, Canon-Typical Violence, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dominant Kylo Ren, Force Choking (Star Wars), Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, I've always wanted to use this tag, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: General Hux tells an inconvenient truth to an angered Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The Force-user reacts unexpectedly.





	Patience Is A Virtue, Anger Is Just Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fictober19 prompt 24: "Patience... is not something I'm known for".

The Supreme Leader had his eyes lost in the immensity of the void visible through the viewport of his new throne room. The Knights of Ren flanked him at ease, and he only half listened to the droning voice of General Hux, reporting improvements made on ships, incidents among the staff, needs and petitions, as every other start of a working cycle. Kylo Ren understood he had certain duties now, but he was only genuinely interested in one particular bit of information that never seemed to arrive. He closed his eyes for a moment and reached into the stream of the Force, looking for the girl’s trail in it, knowing that, if he found her, she would lead him to what was left of the Resistance.

“... lastly”, said the General, finally looking up from his datapad, “our scouts have returned with no news regarding the whereabouts of the Resistance. Another party is set to leave tomorrow, you will find their course detailed in your inbox. All that’s left is waiting patiently”, he finished as he saluted and proceeded to leave, accustomed to have no response from the Supreme Leader. 

“Patience…”, he heard, and was too late to brace himself for the pull of the Force, “is not something I’m known for. Everybody, leave us”. 

Hux found himself gliding across the floor and standing in front of Kylo Ren, with a strong, invisible grip around his throat. The last Knight of Ren closed the door behind her and the sound echoed and boomed against the high ceiling. Trying not to lose an ounce of determination in his voice despite the choking pressure, Hux spoke:

“You would do well in cultivating it, then, Supreme Leader”. The title was venomous in Hux’s lips.

Kylo Ren’s face contorted in rage as the General was lifted over ten feet in the air before being thrown at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne. He lay there, fighting to keep a semblance of composure even when he was gasping for air and aching all over his body. Through his clouded sight, Hux saw Kylo Ren rise from his throne and descend the steps heavily, his pose predatory, no sign of sovereignty in his movements. When he reached Hux he stopped a moment, looming over him, watching with absolute disdain as he struggled to regain control on his breathing. He bore his teeth and fell with all his weight knee first on Hux’s chest.

“You would do well remembering who I am and what I am capable of, General”, he growled in Hux’s face.

Hux took a breath as deep as he could, hands grasping on Ren’s robes at his shoulders, and spoke in a low voice, pronouncing as defiantly as he managed:

“I am well aware of who you really are, Ben Solo: a scared child who killed both his biological and his spiritual father, madly looking for approval and the impossible fulfilment of a vengeance for a grudge he no longer remembers”.

Hux could feel the Supreme Leader’s body trembling with offense and pure, incandescent rage. For a few seconds, he was convinced Ren would make his brain explode, feeling the well known pressure on his throat return. He kept his eyes set on Ren’s big brown irises, idly thinking about innocence, fear, fate and lost potential. Then Kylo Ren kissed him violently, briefly. When he broke apart, his expression showed the same pure rage, only colder. He stood up and lifted the General up by his uniform with one single hand. Hux willed himself to not stagger or fall down when his feet touched the ground. 

“That name is forbidden from now on", barked Kylo Ren. "You will show me not feigned respect, then I will show patience. You will follow my every command and I will welcome your suggestions. Do we have an understanding, Grand Marshal?”

Hux did nothing that betrayed surprise nor gratitude upon hearing his new title. He looked down and licked his lips, tasting blood on them. Then he stared into Ren’s eyes and gave a curt, martial nod. 

“We do, Supreme Leader”.


End file.
